


Just Another Day at the Office

by CoolStoryMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom Magnus Bane, Edging, M/M, Office Sex, Spanking, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, alec lightwood is the biggest sub and he calls magnus sir, desperate alec lightwood, dom/sub themes, jerking off, mild exhibitionism, this is 100 percent self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStoryMatt/pseuds/CoolStoryMatt
Summary: Alec is too distracted to focus on his work and Magnus helps him with that.





	Just Another Day at the Office

For the most part when he was at work Alec tried to keep his office door unlocked.  Closed in order to necessitate knocking but unlocked so they were free to come in once he had confirmed it.  It seemed like a good balance between keeping his door open constantly and keeping it closed and locked all the time. 

He only locked it if he really didn’t want to be disturbed.  Like if Magnus was paying a surprise visit.  Or the much less fun activity of catching up on _hours_ of paperwork that had piled up.  Right now, he was doing the latter.  He usually tended to stay up on all the official documentation but over the past week there had been a ridiculous number of meetings both with the clave and other heads of institutes.  He had had to spend Monday and Tuesday in and out of meetings, a full two days in Alicante so when he had gotten back he had selfishly taken the next day off entirely to spend with his boyfriend. 

By the time he got back the institute a full three days’ worth of paperwork had piled up and it was already Thursday.  Other Shadowhunters who were below his ranking but still with some authority had done what they could, but there were too many things that required the official head of the institute to go over and sign.  Alec had gone in on Thursday, feeling fairly rejuvenated and ready to tackle the mountain of paperwork he knew he had waiting for him, but he had barely gotten through the first sentence of an authorization request when there had been a knock at his door.

 

Apparently, Alec being gone for three days meant that people had been hoarding questions and requests for him when he got back.  It seemed like every single time he got into a rhythm of working someone else knocked. 

By the time Alec was finally dragging himself out of the institute after a sixteen-hour day that should have been a twelve hour one, he had resigned himself to leaving the majority of the paperwork for tomorrow.  It was a problem for future Alec.

 

Unfortunately, future Alec was now present Alec and he was cursing himself for not getting more done yesterday.  He tried to reason with himself, tried to remember that at least yesterday he had gotten a lot of the personal and hands on work done so he’d have most of today to himself unless there was an emergency.  But Alec would have rather broken up the day, half meeting with people and half doing paperwork. 

Because then he wouldn’t be here, in his office for what was- he glanced at his watch- bordering on five hours.  Alec groaned and scrubbed at his face with his hands.  He had made a considerable dent in the amount of work, more than half for sure, but there was still too much left. 

 

Alexander loved his job.  He had worked hard for it and there was very little he would trade it for.  But after five hours of going over mission reports, incident reports, authorizing requests, organizing patrol schedules, approving budget expenses, and god knew what else, it could be hard to remember exactly why he loved this job in the first place. 

So, he felt completely justified in locking his door today.  Most Shadowhunters wouldn’t have barged right in anyways- aside from those few who had decided that they were exempt from the knocking rule.  It had almost given him a sense of satisfaction when around an hour ago, he had heard the doorknob to his office rattle then a frustrated huff that he quickly identified as his sister’s.  If it was important she would have stayed and knocked but she knew the reasons why he locked his door and resolved to come back later.  Which probably meant she had only been coming in to gossip.

 

He had been mercifully lucky to not run into anyone when he had ducked out of his office to get another coffee refill a while ago.

No distractions. 

Except he was distracted. 

 

Getting out of bed while Magnus was sleeping next to him was hard.  Getting of bed when the two of them were tangled together was harder.  But getting out of bed when Magnus was half awake and trying lazily to pull him back into bed was by far the hardest.  It had already taken an incredible amount of will power to untangle himself from the warmth of his naked boyfriend this morning and Alec wasn’t sure where he had found the strength to pull away from Magnus’s attempts to keep him in bed. 

 

By the time he was out of the shower and dressed, Magnus had fallen back to sleep.  Alec had stopped briefly in his tracks as he saw Magnus, asleep, the soft glow of dawn lighting made him look impossibly more beautiful and Alec was convinced for a moment that Raziel himself had created the color of the morning sky just for Magnus Bane. 

Of course, the fact that Magnus had shifted his position in a way that had caused the gold silky sheet to slip mostly off of him added to how distractingly beautiful he was.  It only covered part of his left leg and left nothing to the imagination.  Alec’s gaze had lingered for so long he almost made himself late for work. 

 

It had been so hard to leave for the institute this morning. 

Alec finalized the document he had been working on with his signature and added it to the pile of finished work which was, thankfully, larger than the pile he still had to do. 

He took a moment to sit back in his chair, sipping at what remained of his coffee.  The coffee at the loft was better. 

Just the simple thought made him ache to be back there, back in the scene he had left this morning.  The fact that he knew Magnus had gotten up and started going about his day hours ago didn’t matter.  He wanted to be back in that moment with him, wrapped around him in golden silk.  He wanted to have soft, lazy morning sex, something that deeply contrasted what they had done the night before. 

 

Just thinking about it sent a rush of heat through him and Alec shook his head as if to clear it.

Focus.  He needed to focus.  The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could be back home. 

 

The next folder contained several budget requests and expenses.  Alec heaved a sigh before he started going down the list, the end of each request requiring his signature if he approved it.  And as much as he wanted to focus on it, memories from last night wouldn’t stop running through his head.

 

**Armory**  
  
**(x5) seraph blades – replacements for those lost or broken**

_“You’re going to be a good boy for me tonight, right?”  Magnus traced his hand from Alec’s jawline down to his chest, stopping when he got low enough to rest on the trail of hair underneath his navel.  Alec nodded eagerly.  
“Yes, sir.”_

**(x10) throwing knives – replacements for those lost or broken**

_Alec jerked his hips up, trying to get more friction other than the slow, controlled strokes Magnus was torturing him with.  It wasn’t enough, he needed Magnus’s fingers wrapped around him tighter, his strokes faster.  He should have known better though.  Magnus withdrew his hand and Alec all but whined, tugging on the restraints that bound his arms above his head._  
“And here I thought you were on your best behavior tonight.”   
_“I am!  I promise I am, sir.”  Alec panted and after considering it for a second, Magnus began stroking him again and Alec wasn’t sure if this maddingly slow pace was better or worse than not being touched at all._

**(x100) arrows – to replenish stock and replace those not retrieved**

_“If I untie you, can you promise to keep your hands off of yourself?”  Magnus asked, and Alec was nodding before Magnus was even done speaking.  Magnus straddled Alec’s chest to get at the bonds despite the fact he could have done it magically.  The position put his cock close to Alec’s mouth and without thinking Alec started leaning his head forward to get his mouth on it before remembering._  
_“Can I?  Please?”  Alec begged more than asked._  
_“Let me finish untying you first, love.”_

**(x1) mace – old one needs to be replaced**

_“So pretty.  So, so pretty for me.”  Magnus stroked his hand down the side of Alec’s face, the motion of Alec’s head bobbing back and forth momentarily paused as he took as much of Magnus as he could, working on deepthroating him until he had all of him.  Magnus moaned loud and Alec felt his own dick throb with arousal.  
“You’re going so good, Alexander.”  Magnus’s voice was low and rough.  The sound of it combined with the praise and satisfaction was almost enough to make Alec come on the spot.  _

**(x4) daggers – more are needed to assist young Shadowhunters in their training**

_“Please.  Please please please.”  Alec was blindly begging, pushing himself back onto Magnus’s fingers as they worked him open._  
_“Please what?  Use your words, Alexander”  Magnus, of course, knew exactly what he wanted but he was still going to make Alec wait for it._  
_“Please fuck me.  Ah!”  The plea was followed by a loud, gasping moan from Alec as Magnus directly targeted his prostate.  He was trembling already, unsure if he’d be able to hold this position on his hands and knees throughout the duration of Magnus fingering him, let alone through Magnus fucking him._  
_“Please fuck me…?”  Magnus left the sentence open and Alec tried to collect his thoughts to think about what it was he had forgotten but it was so hard when each thrust of Magnus’s fingers sent jolts of pleasure like electricity through his body._

_Noticing that it was taking Alec too much effort to think, Magnus pulled his fingers out of him and waited.  Alec whined and tried to push back against fingers that weren’t there.  
“Please fuck me, sir!”  Alec remembered in a rush and he could tell by Magnus shifting on the bed to settle directly behind him that he had gotten it right this time_

 

At some point while he was “reading” the report, Alec’s right hand had drifted down to his lap, rubbing his cock through his jeans.  He was too lost in the fantasy of last night and the only attention he could spare was the part of him desperately trying to read this stupid document.  At this rate he wasn’t going to get anything done.  Alec finally stopped trying to read the document and looked down at his lap, already half hard from his hand and the memories. 

Alec stopped moving his hand, but he didn’t lift it from his crotch.  Maybe this was what he needed.  Just a quick jerk off session and then he’d be back on track to working.  Alec glanced up at his office door to make sure it was closed.  He had locked it when he had come back in earlier. 

 

There was only a beat of hesitation before Alec undid his jeans.  He lifted his hips a little to tug them and his boxer briefs down just far enough so that he could easily wrap a hand around himself.  He switched hands and used his left to stroke slowly while his right pulled open a drawer and retrieved a very well-hidden bottle of lotion.  He pulled his other hand off of his dick and missed the sensation immediately.  He switched hands again to move the bottle of lotion to the left, so he could squeeze some into the right.  He moved it back down to his dick and closed his eyes.  He let his head fall back a little, small sounds leaving his lips as he did so. 

Before Magnus, he had been able to do this completely silently.  Now, he could still remain fairly quiet, quiet enough to not be overheard by anyone in a nearby room, but it wasn’t like before.  Breathy moans slipped out and he increased the speed of his hand.  As tempting as it was to draw this out, he was just doing it so he could focus on his work better.  Or at least, that’s what he was telling himself. 

 

Then the sound of knocking made him jump and he yanked his hand back as if he had been burned.  The knocking wasn’t the typical loud bang it was when it came from the outside of the door.  That was someone already standing inside his office and knocking softly on the inside of the open door to indicate their presence.  He must have forgotten to lock it again after his most recent coffee run.

 

“You know, Alexander, you really should lock your door if you’re planning on doing that.”  Despite the fact that Alec’s desk blocked any real view of his lower half, Magnus had had sex with him more than enough times to recognize his sex faces and noises. 

Alec’s face felt hot despite the fact that this was the one person who it wasn’t actually mortifying to get caught by, it was still embarrassing.  Especially with the knowledge that he had left his office door unlocked and _anyone_ could have come in.  That would a great look for the head of the New York institute. 

 

Magnus shut the door behind him and walked over to where Alec was sitting in his office chair.  Without hesitation, he straddled Alec’s lap, then kissed him, for now ignoring the fact that Alec’s dick was still out and hard.  Alec wasn’t complaining though.  Instead he wrapped his arms around Magnus, moving his right to slide up the back of Magnus’s neck and into his hair. 

A sudden laugh from Magnus broke the kiss apart and Alec looked confused. 

“You’re getting lotion on me, love.” 

“Yeah well, not everyone can magic lube whenever they want.”  Alec said without thinking.

“Oh, so you’re going to be a brat today?”  Magnus leaned in again before Alec could answer, biting his lower lip and Alec groaned.  “Or are you going to be my good boy?”

 

Magnus still didn’t give Alec a chance to answer.  Instead he reached down between them and started stroking Alec with that same maddeningly slow pace he had been using last night.

“What were you thinking about?”  As Magnus spoke, Alec could feel the lotion on his dick get warmer and the slide of Magnus’s stokes get easier, he realized that Magnus had just switched to the “magic lube”. 

“You.”  Was all Alec could think to offer.

“What about me?”  Magnus continued, jerking his hand a little faster for a few strokes before slowing back down. 

“You, last night.”  Alec closed his eyes.  Magnus’s hand still on him and Alec started talking again.  “You fucking me last night.” 

“Is that what you want right now, Alexander?”  Magnus asked smoothly, and Alec nodded, wanting to buck his hips up into the slow rhythm Magnus had just started up again. 

“Yes.  Please, sir, yes.”  He moaned, Magnus’s hand sped up and he adjusted his grip. 

 

“Please.”  Alec begged again and suddenly, not only did Magnus’s hand stop, but it pulled away from completely.  Alec wanted to whine with the loss.  The air that replaced Magnus’s wonderfully warm hand was cold and Alec made to start getting up, wanting to get into position for Magnus to fuck him as soon as possible.  To his surprise, Magnus put his hands on his shoulders to press him back into his chair.  Alec looked him quizzically.  He didn’t see how Magnus was going to be able to fuck him while he was in this position.

“Magnus, how-“

 

“Not yet, angel.”  He said simply.  Alec couldn’t take his eyes off of Magnus as turned Alec’s chair to the side, so his desk was now to his side instead of his front.  Magnus sunk down to his knees and Alec could feel his heart pounding. 

“Lift your hips for me.”  Magnus commanded, and Alec did so without question.  Magnus yanked Alec’s pants down lower, to give himself a bit more room to work with. 

 

Based on the way things usually went with Magnus, Alec had been expecting more teasing.  He had expected more stroking while he looked down, seeing Magnus’s face so close to his dick but only jerking him off while Alec was anticipating the feeling of his mouth.  So, it caught him completely off guard when Magnus leaned forward and took more than half of Alec into his mouth in one go. 

“Fuck!”  Alec gripped the sides of his chair tightly, so taken by surprise he bucked his hips up, trying to push further into Magnus’s mouth.  Magnus pulled back as Alec did so and lightly swatted Alec’s inner thigh.

“First warning.  Actually, second.”  He corrected himself.  Alec swallowed hard and nodded.  He knew the first one was for his stupid magic lube comment.  “Are you going to hold still for me?”  He asked, and Alec nodded, almost a little frantically this time. 

 

This time Magnus took him into his mouth slower and Alec moaned loud as Magnus took all of him with practiced ease.  He only did so for a moment, however, before pulling back.  He wrapped one hand around the base of Alec’s cock and licked from the bottom to the top, then took just the head in his mouth, tongue swirling around it. 

“Magnus, god, Magnus, that’s so fucking good.”  Alec moaned, twitching involuntarily as he felt Magnus focus on the head of his cock, the motion of his tongue making Alec’s entire body tense.  If he could have, he would have wrapped his legs around Magnus but the awkwardness of his jeans still being partly on restricted a lot of movement. 

He wanted to close his eyes and just lose himself in the pleasure, but he couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes off of Magnus as the man began to bob his head back and forth. 

“So, fucking good, so fucking good.”  Alec couldn’t help but to repeat himself, unable to think of much else as Magnus brought him closer. 

 

One of the things that Alec hated the most was when someone knocked on a door while they were entering.  It defeated the whole purpose of knocking aside from giving you maybe an extra second to react.  Alec had just assumed Magnus had locked the door behind him, but he was wrong. 

“Mr. Lightwood?”  The voice called out and Alec swore under his breath.  Magnus pulled off him though he stayed on his knees, behind the desk.  Alec swiveled in his chair and grabbed whatever folder had been next in the pile and opened it at random, trying to pretend he had been engrossed in it.  If the man had knocked, he would had at least had time to put his dick away and he thanked the angel that his desk was high enough to hide his entire lower half.  The large stacks of folders on it helped block any views from an angle more towards either side. 

“What have I said about walking into my office without knocking?”  Alec all but snapped at the man who had just walked into his office.  The man looked a little surprised but clearly didn’t get the hint.  There were definitely times where Alec did have to be very curt with people and times where he was grumpy, but he usually tried to be a kind leader.  Right now, though, he was feeling the opposite of benevolent. 

“I did knock.”  The man said, confused and Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

“Next time wait for an answer.  What do you want?”

“I needed to talk to you about switching my patrol time with Clearwater.”

“Fine, go for it.”  Honestly Alec didn’t give a shit about who went on patrol when right now.  But the man seemed to take his answer as permission to start talking about it instead of taking it as the yes it was.

“You see, I’ve been very involved in the vampire den task force and with the patrol times you’ve assigned me, it’s conflicting with my ability to-“

 

Alec tuned out what the other man was saying because he had caught movement out of the corner of his eye.  He wasn’t sure what he had expected Magnus to do.  Alec had been surprised when he hadn’t stood up right away to try and act like he had just been there, standing all along.  But when he had stayed down, Alec thought he’d just stay there till this man left. 

But Magnus was moving closer and he lifted a hand to push Alec’s chair back a little to give him more space.  Alec glanced back up at the man to see if he had noticed but he was so involved in what he was saying, talking with his hands, Alec wasn’t sure he even saw him. 

So, Alec looked back down, staring in confusion as Magnus moved to settle underneath Alec’s desk.  It was a large desk but still, it wasn’t exactly the roomiest place in the world and Magnus wasn’t a small guy.  Why on earth was he hiding?

 

Again, Alec looked at the unwelcome guest since the man had paused, expecting some sort of answer. 

“As long as Clearwater is fine with it, it’s fine, just make sure you report the official changes to ME.”  Alec almost shouted the last word as Magnus took advantage of his new position to lick a stripe up Alec’s hard cock. 

A bit startled, the man took a step back. 

“Who else would I report them to?”  He asked, and Alec just waved a dismissive hand.  His attention was on the way Magnus was staring up at him. 

 

“You should probably go talk to Clearwater now.  Let him know I gave you the green light.”

 It should have been an obvious dismissal, but the man still didn’t take the hint.  He started rambling about something else and Alec was gripping the edges of his desk, his jaw clenched with the effort of not making noise. 

Maybe when he was alone he could keep it down but when it came to Magnus?  It was so, so much harder. 

After he heard the confirmation of color from Alec, he took Alec into his mouth again.  Magnus was bobbing his head back and forth, his tongue doing things that didn’t feel like they were possible.  Then Magnus started taking more of Alec in his mouth and Alec was forced to quickly clasp one of his hands over his mouth to suppress a moan, then coughed as if that had been his only intention. 

 

Alec tried to tune back into the conversation though that was much easier said than done when Magnus fucking Bane was working all of him into his mouth. 

“And this new schedule will work a lot better for my girlfriend, too.  Oh, that reminds me, if I want a special-order weapon, do I put the request in with you or Lightwood?  Er, you or Isabelle Lightwood.”

Taking a deep breath, Alec answered.

“Izzy.  She’ll review it and pass it on,”  Alec paused to swallow hard, keeping down a moan.  “To me.  She’ll pass it on to me.”  Alec’s breathing was starting to get labored and he needed a way to distract from that.  Or just get the man the hell out of here. 

It was too hard to think right now, though, because Magnus was deepthroating him like it was his life’s mission and, fuck, was he trying to make Alec come in front of this guy?  He may be able to keep his voice mostly contained during a blowjob, but a quiet orgasm wasn’t something he could do.  Even now, a small whine slipped out and Alec did another one of those cough/moans.  Magnus was getting him closer and closer to the edge and Alec wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold back

“Thank you very much sir, I-“

Alec had to cut him off. 

“If that’s all, leave my office, I’m very busy.”  His voice sounded strained.  As he spoke, he lowered both of his hands in his lap.  One of them gripped Magnus’s hair and pulled him back, off of his dick while the other wrapped around the base of his dick, squeezing to stave off the oncoming orgasm as best as he could. 

 

“Oh of course, I-“  He cut himself off as Alec shot him a look, still able to give that Lightwood stare even under these circumstances.  “I’ll see myself out.”  He said quickly and hurried out of the office. 

 

Letting out a huge sigh, Alec fell against the back of his chair and looked down at Magnus.  He saw the way Magnus was looking at him and it made him feel even more desperate to get off.  His “Head of the Institute” demeanor was gone in an instant.  Golden eyes glowed at him as Magnus pushed Alec’s chair back so that he could get out from under the desk. 

“You know you’re not supposed to touch yourself without permission.”  Magnus said, his tone hinting strongly at a punishment that had Alec’s heart beating in excitement for.  Alec hurriedly took his hand off of his dick. 

“Sorry sir, I had to, I was going to-“  Alec stopped talking as his eyes followed the direction Magnus walking.  It was towards the door.  Was Magnus really just going to leave?

“Wait, wait, please.”  Alec didn’t even care how desperate he sounded.  Magnus stopped the door but instead of leaving, Magnus simply turned the lock into place. 

 

When Magnus turned back to Alexander, he looked like he wanted to devour him.  The look was so intense it had Alec reaching down to grab the base of his cock again with the wave of heat it sent through him.  Magnus seemed to be willing to overlook that, however. 

 

“Up.  Hands off.”  Magnus ordered, and Alec complied right away though he can’t help but whine as he realized that Magnus wasn’t going to continue the blowjob.  He knew there were plenty of other things Magnus could and would do to finish him off, but he had just been so fucking close.  He was craving Magnus’s mouth.

Magnus looked at Alec’s desk disapprovingly before, with a swish of his fingers, the large stacks of files all over it were gone.  Alec blinked.  He wanted to come but he needed those files.  Magnus caught his expression and rolled his eyes.  He gestured to the other side of the room.

“I just moved them.  Now, why don’t you be a good boy and bend over that desk for me.”

“Yes sir.”  Alec rested his elbows on the table, palms flat in front of him.  There was a familiar sound and Alec’s shirt was gone.  For his pants, though, Magnus wanted to do that himself.  They both knew Magnus could do it in a flash but the intimacy of getting undressed by him was something he loved. 

 

Alec gasped and moaned when Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist to stroke him a few times, but the feeling was gone all too soon and Magnus pulled his jeans and boxer briefs the rest of the way down his legs, slowly.  It was probably only twenty seconds but all of Alec’s nerves were buzzing, his cock aching for more attention especially after those teasing strokes. 

“Step.”  Magnus told him, and Alec did so, stepping out of the garments.  He didn’t see it, but he could hear the sound of Magnus just tossing them aside, his belt clanging on the floor. 

There was the feeling of Magnus’s lips pressing to one of the runes on his upper back, followed by the absolutely blissful sensation of Magnus jerking him off again.  Alec bucked his hips and moaned but before he could really start enjoying it, Magnus’s hands and lips were gone, and the feelings were replaced by a sharp, stinging sensation on his ass accompanied by a loud smack and a loud yelp from Alec. 

 

“You didn’t think you were going to get away with misbehaving, now did you?”  Magnus leaned forward to growl into his ear, then dipped his head low to lick another one of the runes on his back.  Alec let out a small whimper that turned into a pleading noise as Magnus stroked him.  God he was fucking close.  He closed his eyes, trying to jerk his hips to fuck Magnus’s hand. 

Again, Magnus pulled his hand away before Alec could get there but at least this time Alec was prepared for the hard smack.  He moaned at the stinging pain and once he felt Magnus’s lips on him again, his entire body tensed as he waited for his hand to touch his dick again.  Just a couple of strokes and he’d be coming. 

But Magnus didn’t touch him, instead delivering another spanking.  Alec whined again.  Magnus had definitely done that on purpose, getting him used to a pattern he didn’t plan on continuing. 

“Sir, please, I need it.”  Alec whined, and Magnus responded with another hard smack. 

 

“For someone who needs it so badly, you don’t sound very grateful.”  Magnus said, voice low as he leaned close, sucking a mark on the side of Alec’s neck.  Alec shivered at the words, not even aware that he was sticking his ass out more, waiting for the next spanking. 

“Thank you, sir.  Thank you.”  Alec whimpered and was rewarded with a few quick strokes to his cock that had him panting hard.  If anything, it was worse than before because god, he was just so fucking close.  Magnus spanked him again and without thinking the grateful words left Alec’s mouth.

“Thank you, sir.  Thank you so much.”  He was trembling and at this point he was sure he would come if Magnus tried to stroke him again or mouth against one of his runes.  Fuck, he had a feeling he would come with just a few more spankings. 

 

Alec’s body was tense, his hands were both curled into balls and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to stay on his feet.  The next spanking made his knees buckle.  Not from force, if anything it was gentler than the others, but just from how overwhelmed he felt.  A choked moan left his lips and he realized that he was tearing up. 

Magnus’s face was down by his again.

“Alexander are you okay?”  The commanding tone had been dropped for just a moment and Magnus’s hand rubbed slow circles on his back.  Alec nodded, feeling too overwhelmed to speak for a moment.  So, Magnus kept him like that, making sure he didn’t actually fall. 

The time allowed him to come down from the high a little, enough to where he was still desperate but not overwhelmed.

“I’m fine.  Green.” 

 

Magnus kissed him on the cheek, then moved his hand to grab Alec’s face and turn it towards him so he could kiss him. 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me.”  Magnus said as he pulled away and Alec could hear the sound of Magnus undoing his belt and pants.  Alec felt his heart start pounding again.

“Thank you, sir.” He moaned just at the compliment. 

 

Then he felt Magnus’s body pressed against his, his chest flush against Alec’s back.  Alec could feel Magnus’s erection against him, but when he felt something press against his hole, it was just one of Magnus’s fingers.  Alec whined impatiently again. 

“Not enough for you?”  Magnus asked as he pushed a lube slicked finger into Alec who moaned, the feeling going straight to his cock.

“No.”  He groaned.

“What do you need?” 

“More.  Please, sir, more.”  Alec groaned but Magnus made him wait what felt like forever.

 

“You get used to my fingers so quick now, don’t you?”  Magnus had entered a second and Alec was already trying to fuck himself back on them.  

“Yes.  Please yes.”

“Are you a slut for me?”  Magnus continued to finger him open, focusing more on stretching him than he was on actually hitting his prostate.  They had time for that when Magnus was fucking him.

“Yes sir.”  Alec’s breath hitched as Magnus added a third, taking his time to stretch Alec out no matter how much Alec begged for it. 

 

“Please.  Please.”  Alec continued to try and fuck himself back onto the fingers. 

“Tell me what you want.”  Magnus finally pulled his fingers out of Alec and pressed his dick against him but not actually entering him.  He moved his hips away when Alec tried to move back to get Magnus inside him.

“Fuck me, please, fuck me.”  Alec moaned shamelessly and, really, how could Magnus say no to that?

 

Alec groaned in ecstasy as Magnus pushed into him, holding onto his hips to give him some leverage to start thrusting into him.  Alec slumped lower onto the table, turning his face so the side of it was pressed against the desk, unable to support himself with just his arms any longer. 

“You’re doing so well angel, you feel so good.”  Magnus praised him, his own enjoyment clear in his voice. 

“Thank you, sir.”  Alec’s voice sounded broken as Magnus expertly found his prostate after only a few thrusts. 

 

Alec was close.  So fucking close.  He had come untouched before and if Magnus kept this up, it was going to happen again.  Alec could hear the sound of his own moans, drowning out Magnus’s, but he wasn’t even sure what he was saying anymore. 

 

“Sir please.  Yes sir, god yes Magnus, Magnus please, I need- thank you, thank you.”  Alec would have started stroking himself if he had been able to move his arms.  More moans and words spilled out of his mouth, each one louder than the last. 

 

“Fuck, Alexander, you’re so good, so tight.”  All the time spent edging his boyfriend had had its own effect on Magnus and he was glad Alec was so close already.

“I’m- Magnus, fuck, Magnus.”  He had been on the brink so many times already and this time was finally going to fall over it.  Alec was tense and trembling at the same time, tightening around Magnus and with a sound almost like he was sobbing in ecstasy, Alec came.  To say that he saw stars was an understatement.  He saw fucking planets. 

Luckily, Magnus was right behind him and he leaned into Alec, pushing him against the desk harder just to keep the shadowhunter on his feet.  Knowing that Alec had just come untouched completely undid Magnus and he quickly followed Alec who was making soft whimpers with each thrust Magnus made. 

 

Magnus took a second to catch his breath and just enjoy the blissed-out feelings before he finally pulled out of Alec.  He’d clean then both up, sure, but he wanted to enjoy the sight of him cum dripping out of a trembling, bent over Alec.  It was only a brief second though because Alec was clearly unsteady on his feet, the only thing keeping him up was putting most of his weight on the desk and even with that, Alec looked like he was about to collapse. 

 

Magnus wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. 

“Come on, angel.  I’ve got you.  You’re okay.”  Magnus soothed, and Alec just made a non-committal noise. 

With some awkward positioning on Magnus’s part, he managed to pick Alexander up and move with him to the couch that was thankfully only a handful of feet away from them. 

 

The next fifteen to twenty minutes consisted of the two of them laying together, Alec on top of Magnus, while Magnus ran his fingers through his hair, rubbed his back, and kissed the top of his head, all the while saying soothing words, telling Alec how much he loved him.  He was pretty sure Alec had fallen asleep on him until there was an attempt to open the locked door, then knocking.

“Alec, it’s Izzy!  Are you gonna finally let me in?” 

Magnus was getting ready to reply when Alec lifted his head from Magnus’s chest.

“Come back in half an hour.”  He called back and winced at how hoarse his voice was. 

 

“Hey you.”

“Hey.”

“You okay?  I know that was a lot.”  Magnus stroked his face gently and Alec nodded. 

“It was a lot but in a really good way.  I’d been doing paperwork for the last five hours, that was exactly what I needed.” 

“You need to get a custom desk so it’s easier to fit underneath it.”  Magnus decided, and Alec pressed his face into Magnus’s chest though they both knew he was laughing.

“Fuck off.”  He kissed Magnus’s chest.

“Imagine how much more fun doing paperwork would be that way.”  Magnus was smiling at him.

“I’d never get anything done.” 

“Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a day and i have nothing to say for myself


End file.
